The present invention relates to a vertical rest helping apparatus and the method implied in using the apparatus. The apparatus helps a user rest comfortably as his trunk is in a vertical sitting position. The apparatus is particularly useful for air and other long distance travels, and for people who have to work on chairs for a long time but physically cannot sit for long.
Currently in airplanes and trains, because of space limitation, the back of chairs cannot lie down. So passengers have to sit vertically for a long time, or even sleep in the vertical sitting position. In the vertical sitting position, waists, backbones and necks can easily get tired because they have to support the whole weights of upper bodies and heads. During sleep, lack of support, the positions of bodies are unstable, resulting in muscle pain, strain and paralyzation.
Our purpose of this present invention is to provide passengers with a device and method so they can sit or sleep comfortably in a vertical sitting position.